Vehicle climate control systems, especially very compact designed vehicle climate control systems for climate control of electric and hybrid vehicles, are known in the prior art, for example from DE 10 2009 028 522 A1 and from DE 10 2011 052 752 A1.
With such climate control systems, a climate control of electric and hybrid vehicles has been developed with the goal of heating and cooling the interior space with special consideration of the waste heat put out by the drive system, which is sometimes not enough for the heating of the vehicle interior.
For the cooling of the battery of vehicles, cooling water circuits are used in the prior art, by means of which a heat exchanger, also called a chiller, incorporated in the cooling circuit architecture of the climate control systems of the vehicles.
A motor vehicle refrigerant circuit with a cooling system and heat pump switching is known from DE 10 2012 100 525 A1, wherein a separate refrigerant circuit is provided, in which a heat exchanger is provided for the cooling of the battery.
Electric heating systems are provided in the prior art for the heating of the battery of electric or hybrid vehicles, which either heat the vehicle battery directly by means of a contact heating or indirectly regulate the temperature of a heat transfer agent circuit by an electric heater, in which a heat exchanger is integrated for regulating the temperature of the vehicle battery.
The drawback to the compact climate control systems known in the prior art is that for the most part the climate control of the interior compartment is first and foremost and the important functions for electric and hybrid vehicles such as battery cooling and battery heating can only be realized inadequately, if at all, with the system in the prior art.
The use of a chiller as heat exchanger for the battery cooling, which is operated in parallel with the evaporator of the climate control system, can be implemented in a compact climate control system, but this only realizes the battery cooling and not a battery heating.